


Mokuba Voice: But Bro!!!!

by GayKaiba



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other, Sibling Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba
Summary: Mokuba is a spoiled brat and at this point Kaiba doesn't know how to fix it. - Commissioned by mezunaria
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Mokuba Voice: But Bro!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mezunaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezunaria/gifts).



“Are you glaring at me?” Kaiba was busy at his work desk, but the burn of his younger brothers scorn was growing more and more spiteful as he typed away. 

“I’m hoping you’ll spontaneously combust.” Mokuba spoke honestly, aware that nothing he could say would ever make his big brother hate him. Anger was always a possibility, but Seto knew what he’d done. 

Kaiba shook his head, let go of a held breath and rolled back in his chair. “Mokuba, sulking isn’t going to work every time you don’t get something you want.” He was old now, almost twenty- a verified hag, clearly he was so disconnected from the youth of today, otherwise he would have recognised why this was so important to his little brother. Almost like everything else was. Mokuba was thoroughly spoiled.

Mokuba tossed his head back and groaned. “I don’t want a lesson, bro- I just wanna go see Sonic!” Mokuba had been raving about the film since the first trailer was dropped, excited to see it even while longtime fans had been trashing the CGI. The elder of the two had never been particularly fond of blue hedgehogs and eggmen. “It’s gonna be amazing!”

Kaiba rubbed at the bridge of his nose- already tired of the same argument Mokuba had been making earlier that morning. “Why don’t you see it with one of your friends? Aren’t you close with Kawai Shizuka? I’m sure she’d love to go with you.” Kaiba wasn’t a fan of going out in public to begin with, but for such a pedestrian activity, he was sure there would be too many cameras in his face.

“She’s already seen it!” Mokuba jumped up, almost with enthusiasm, as if he had caught his elder brother in a trap. “She went with her mom, so I have no one but you, bro! Pleeaaseee?” 

Begging wasn’t below him, nothing was if it meant getting his brother to cave.

“Oh my god.” He was tired, work piled up higher than he would have liked, Pegasus breathing down his neck for his new models, and a board of investors waiting to hear how much money they’d made this week. 

Kaiba Corp wasn’t friends with failure, everyone knew he’d succeed. 

“Alright.”

“Auughhh But-! oh…” Mokuba had built up his own argument, long before his brother had given a final response, the acceptance hadn’t gotten to his ears before he was giving his rebuttal. Mokuba flushed in embarrassment. “Okay, I’ll get the tickets online- can we go at 22:00?”

It was a late showing, Mokuba was pushing his luck and he knew it. However, a late showing did mean less traffic. Better for both of their sakes. “Yeah, it’ll give me time to finish up here. Go upstairs and tidy up. We’re not going if your chores aren’t done.”

Mokuba popped up off his brother’s office couch. “Yessir!”

“Don’t call me ‘sir’.” Kaiba shot back. “I’m your brother, not your warden.”


End file.
